Your Silver Grin
by thexADVENTURE
Summary: As soon as Bella has Nessie, everything seems like everything could be fine. Until Aro comes for Edward. 50 years later, everyone thinks Edward is dead until he shows up. But he doesn't remember a thing. Can Bella bring him back? AU/ Canon Pairing LEMONS!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I AM NOT SM. And she created the world of Edward and Bella, not me. I am merely a writer smooching off her greatness. :)

**Prologue**

EPOV

"Edward," whispered the sexiest voice I'd ever heard in my life. Her lips were like fire, making my skin ignite everytime she got her lips remotely close enough to radiate heat. I closed my eyes and let my animalistic senses take over.

I hummed as I opened my eyes, liking what I saw. Bella. Isabella. Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't meant to feel this way. She was a Cullen, and I Volturi. She was my enemy. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders as she removed her ponytail and stood at the foot of the bed.

If only I could figure out why my mind continued back to her, like..I _knew_ her in some way. But that was impossible. Her breathing picked up as her chest began to heave in the corest she was wearing. The one she had worn for _me_.

"Bella," I began, "I don't think-"

"No, Edward. It's right. Just..just let me be with you. You'll remember," she whispered, crawling on the edge of the bed toward me. Remember? Remember what? I began to ponder on this thought until I looked down to see her lovely breasts begging to spill out of the top of the corest with each crawl and breath she took. My god. This woman was testing the ressolve I'd built up over the years.

Aro, my father, said that Italy was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. And I believed him..until I saw her.

The room began to spin as she leaned down and nipped at my earlobe, causing me to moan louder than I'd ever permitted before. Fuck. Her brown curls were tickling my naked chest, begging me to give in. _NO! No, Edward. This woman is your TARGET! The mother of the one Aro wants. KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE- Fuck...she's untying the corest.._

I immediately came back to reality just in time to see Bella remove the corest. Venom began to flood my mouth. Her breasts were the sight for Gods. I groaned and shivered as she leaned over, dangling her nipples in front of my mouth as she gripped on to the head board.

"Come on baby. You know you want it," she purred. And at that, I gave in. Whoever the fuck Isabella Marie Cullen was, I didn't care. Why Aro wanted her, I didn't care. But then, all I cared about was hearing my name screamed over and over by this goddess.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_You gave me this Made me give Your silver grin still sticking it in You have some machine soul machine Soul of Machine_

_The longest kiss Feeling furniture days Drift madly to you Pollute my heart; Drain_

_You have stolen me broken me stolen me broken me_

_All your mental armor drags me down nothing hurts like your mouth_

_Your loaded smiles and pretty just deserts Wish it all for you So much it never hurts_

_You have soul machine Stolen me_

_all your mental armor drags me down We can't breathe when we come around All your mental armor drags me down nothing hurts like your mouth_

_We'd been missing long before never found our way home We'd been missing long before we will found our way_

_You gave me this made give_

_you have soul machine broken free_

_all your mental armor drags me down we can't breathe when we come around all your mental armor drags me down nothing hurts like your mouth_

_all your mental armor all your mental armor and your mouth..._


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I AM NOT SM. And she created the world of Edward and Bella, not me. I am merely a writer smooching off her greatness. :)

_EPOV_

**Volterra, Italy**

Over looking Volterra was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen in my existence. The sun rise hit just perfectly, accenting each and every building perfectly. The streets weren't too crowded or too bare. Just right. Italians exchanged causalities with one another while crossing in front of the house. My father, Aro, had built this, castle among words to describe it, so perfectly. There were rooms for each of us and they all fit our own personality.

But sometimes, I would find myself confused on who I was. I would stare off into the city at nights, listening to the people's thoughts and worries and find that I, myself, never felt anything as they did. No worry. No memories. I was beyond lost in this large world. Yes, I was a vampire, and a damn good one at that. I was fast and strong. My father prided me among the others. Alec was jealous most of the time because my father gave me so much attention.

I didn't understand why Alec was so cruel in the fact my father loved me, but Jane was not. She was like a baby sister to me, though she was much older than I. She had been turned long before father turned me. He told me I was turned around 50 years ago because I had been run into on the streets of Italy and he was there to rescue me. That it was a cold night and that was why my hair was always a wreck. A disheveled wreck, standing in every direction possible.

"Edward?" questioned a small voice.

Turning on the ball of my foot, I looked toward the french doors of my room to see Jane standing there. Her dark hair around her shoulders and her red eyes, scary to anyone but me, were staring at me. I smiled and leaned back against the banister of my balcony, "Hey Jane." Her small was wicked, but that was nothing new to her nor me.

She skipped out on to the balcony and looked over the banister, smelling the humans beneath. "How can you stand to be so close and not attack?" Her voice laced with the desire to kill. I presume that was why my father loved her so, for her desire to murder so easily. I shrugged and turned back around, closing my eyes and actually smelling the humans beneath us.

In fact, they smelled amazing. Their blood boiled my veins, making my stomach growl in hunger. It'd been two days since I had hunted. My once tamed red eyes seemed like they were on fire and ready to kill. I looked over at her and took another deep breath of the scent, "I hadn't noticed until you said something. Thanks for that."

She grinned and poked her tongue out at me, "Shush Eddie." I had laugh at her nickname for me. She was so..different to me than any of the other family, besides father. I took a step back and toward the door, stepping back into my room. The golden bed was unused, only needed when I decided I needed a little whore or some woman I'd found on the street. I found myself quite easily an attraction to the opposite sex. I didn't know if it was my toned body or my crazy hair that attracted them, but they came. Like rats to food. Like moths to a flame.

"What did you want, Jane?" I asked, not really paying attention to her words more as the book I was glancing at that had been on the edge of my desk. Her feet shuffled along the floor of my room and jumped on the bed. Her dark curls rolled around her face, causing it to look more plump than she actually was.

"Aro sent me to get you," she murmured looking down at the white poof of her dress as she sat on my bed. Her eyes looked up to find mine with a small smile. "He wanted to discuss something about leaving Italy for awhile."

"Is he leaving town again?" I asked her, quizzical.

She shrugged and curled a piece of her hair between her fingers, "Uhm, I'm not sure. He just said to come get you." With that, she jumped off of my bed and ran to the door, whistling. I could still hear her heels clicking against the tile as I walked to the door and out into the hall. Behind me, I closed the door and walked toward my father's office down the hall. Over the balcony of the hall, I could see the gloss of the piano down below. It was so beautiful. Father said I wasn't allowed to play it though. The reason, I didn't know. It seemed like everyone else knew, but me, which made me angry.

My fathers followers, along with my uncles, Marcus and Casuis, hollered commands to the others below. They had to make sure everything was going as planned for the ball in a few months. They, along with my father, were to announce their successors. I knew my future in the castle and had no problem accepting it. I was to be Aro, the great's, successor. The thought made me buzz with excitement.

Before I could even raise my hand to knock at the door, I heard a muffled "Come in" and knew father knew I was there. I turned the knob and stepped into the room paneled in red wood. Sometimes, when my father was away, I would wander into this room just to _feel_. There was something about his office, whether it be the power or the presence of my father, maybe even the wood, that made me _feel_. I didn't know how to describe it.

"Hello son," spoke father with the utter most pride in his voice. I smiled to him and bowed my head, just to be waved off by him with a scoff.

"Jane told me that you wished to speak with me," I began as I walked over to the comfy leather couch in the corner next to his book shelf. Aro had collected the most amazing books over his existence. I had began to read them when I was just a newborn and 50 years later, I still hadn't made a dent in the collection.

"Yes," he began with a smile, "I wanted to discuss something with you."

I leaned forward on my knees and folded my hands together, "Yes father? Anything?"

He seemed to take the words I spoke into account and leaned back in his chair. He tapped at the end of his chin and smiled, "Yes, I know son. This is about you. Not me."

It was confusing what he was saying, but I let him continue, "Edward, I need you to go somewhere for me. I need you to _acquire_ something for me." I nodded, stood up from the couch and walked over to his desk, running my fingers over the wood.

"What is it father?"

"I need you to go to Forks, Washington and check in on the Cullen's," he merely responded.

I had heard of the Cullens, but I had never met them. My father was friends with the coven's leader, Carlisle. Yet, I didn't know why he was considering all the trouble the Cullens caused my father. They didn't hunt humans, but animals. It seemed like an interesting idea to me, but I would never admit that to anyone. That was blasphemous. "Father, I'm not quite sure I know what you mean. Acquire what?" I finally asked.

He smiled up at me and then stood up from his desk, crossing his arms over his chest, "A girl."

"A girl?" My eyebrow raised in confusion and curiosity. A girl? I knew of my father's little "army", or so he would call it, but most called it his_ collection_. I was among the others in this _collection_ of his. He liked to _collect_ special vampires, vampires with special abilities. I had the ability to read the minds of humans and vampires alike. I very seldom told anyone what I actually knew from their minds, just keeping it to myself.

"Yes, a girl. Her name is Renesmee. She is the daugher of Bella Cullen, Carlisle daughter," said Aro as he fidgeted with some book in his arms. He walked over to the large door of the office and stepped out, leaving the door open for me to follow. I walked behind him while thinking over the words he'd just told me. Of the assignment he'd just given me.

"You want me to go _acquire_this girl, Renesmee, and bring her back to Volterra," I repeated as I walked behind him. I found myself more and more using the word _acquire_ in that conversation.

He turned on his heel toward me, making me halt where I was. "Yes, son, that's exactly what I am asking of you." He then turned back around and walked down the steps. I continued to follow him as I noticed a couple of his minions coming to the end of the stairs, waiting for him.

"If I may ask," I started, running around him on the stairs and meeting him where his minions were, "why do you want this girl?"

Aro smiled to me and placed a hand on my cheek, cupping my face in a fatherly manner. I smiled, involuntarily, at him and waited for him to answer my question.

"Edward, I want this girl for my army. She is very important to this army, much like yourself," he said and then walked toward the door of the garage. I continued to follow him and bit my lip, trying to ignore all the questions that were brewing in my mind. Why? What was her power? Who was she to us? Who was her father if her mother was the daughter of Carlisle? How old was the target? Aro snickered to me as he turned around, getting ready to step into the limo, taking him off somewhere full of business.

"Son, quit thinking so much. It's an easy enough task, that I ask. Get the girl and bring her home. Simple as that," Aro said and then turned, tossing the book into the limo. "Just tell Carlisle that you have been sent to Forks by me. That you are here to check up on our agreement." With that, he stepped into the limo and was off to the gates. And there I stood, looking like an idiot.

Agreement? What agreement? The most my father ever said of the Cullens was that they were ignorant to our race and embarrassments. What could the Volturi possibly want to make an agreement with the Cullens?

"Edward!" screamed a voice. My eyes widened as I turned and ran back into the house to see Chelsea at the top of the stairs. Her eyes smiled at me, and I knew what she wanted. Slowly, I walked to the end of the stairs and smiled at her, "Yes?" Her lusty thoughts were so obvious that she could have been screaming that she wanted to stroke my cock.

Being with Chelsea brought nothing to me, just plain sexual desires hushed. She was nothing to me, and she knew this, but she wanted there to be more. Her eyes were wild and fiery, wanting me to take her against the stairs like last week's rendezvous, but I didn't have time for anything today. I had a job to fullfill. She walked half way down the stairs in a blink of the eye as I took each stair with caution and boredom. When she reached me, her hands traced my abs and reached lower for my cock.

"Woah," I began, grabbing her hand and twisting her wrist backward until her hand was off of me. "I have work to do, not now."

She pouted, "Edward. Please? I need it," she begged. I wanted to laugh that she was acutally _begging_ me for sex. The thought was amusing to me. I just shook my head and continued on to my room, closing the large door behind me.

For the next hour or so, I sat in my room and enjoyed the music of Debussy while packing some of the things I would need while I was there: books, my I-Pod, clothing and things of the same nature. They were vampires as well, so I wouldn't have to worry about seeming too human. I knew I would need to hunt before I actually took board in their house, knowing they wouldn't let me hunt humans at all.

"Edward?" knocked Chelsea outside. I groaned and rolled my eyes, "I told you; I have work to do, Chelsea." Instead, she opened the door and came inside, shuffling her feet. "Yes, I know. I just wanted to know where you were going." I looked over at her as she unbuttoned the top of her blouse in hopes I would change my mind. I shook my head and sighed, "Well, in case you must know, I've been asked to go to Forks and check on the Cullens."

Her eyes widened, "The-The Cullens?" Her voice quivered as I looked over at her in confusion, "Yes, the Cullens.."

_Why would Aro do something so stupid? Why? Is she? Could she? Don't they?_ Her mind was going a mile a minute, just unfinished questions among more and more. I put my fingers to my temples and squeezed my eyes shut, "Just..slow down. Quit thinking so hard." Then as if I flipped off the switch, her mind went dead silent. I opened my eyes to find Chelsea composing herself and putting her mask back on.

"I see," she whispered and walked to the door, shutting it behind her. What the hell? I asked myself as I finished up the last of my packing and walked to the door, opening it.

After I had hunted and gotten my pack together, I stepped out of the castle and toward my Aston Martin, thanks to Aro, I looked back over my shoulder. The gates were opening behind me, but as I looked at my home, I felt a relief. I hadn't been out of Europe in the last 50 years. It was nice to get away from my father and my uncles. Nice to get away from Chelsea's constant sex-drive and Alec's bitching.

I climbed in my car and smirked, revving the engine before jetting down the street toward my father's private jet that would take me to Forks.

****************************************************************

I immediately understood why the Cullens had decided of Forks as their home. The location was dark and quiet and wet, _very_ wet. Rain began to pour as I stepped off of my father's plane. It didn't bother me at all. It rained sometimes in Italy, but whenever it did, it was a constant change of wind kind of rain. In Forks it down poured all the time, in a straight fall. It was beautiful. So..green and blue. Many lakes and trees; woods as far as I could see.

"Your father called ahead and got a car for you, Edward," said one of the Volturi's most trusted pilots, Fred. I nodded to him and slugged my backpack over my shoulder and walked down the steps of the plane toward a silver Audi A5. It was a nice, quiet car. No one would look at me twice in this car as if I would have been driving my Asten. I smirked at my father's choice in color and knew that he knew me entirely too well.

I put my pack into the trunk of the car and slid inside, instantly liking the leather decor and smooth surfaces. Brand new. I would have to ask them to ship this back to me in Volterra. I turned the key and heard the engine purr to life, making me smile. The woman on the navigator began to give me directions my father had programmed, yet I didn't need it. I could smell the vampires near.

Driving down the wet roads of Forks, I began to wonder to myself what it must be like to live here permanently. One would never have to worry about the sun or about hunting grounds. The woods were stocked with animals and people, among the most. I licked my lips, able to smell the blood throughout the entire city.

As I drove, the scent of something, I wasn't quite sure, kept making me dizzy. It smelled like lavendar and blood, a vampire. My, oh my, that was the most delicious thing I'd ever smelled in my life. Whatever it was, I wanted to lick and bite at. "Your here," chimed the navigator as I turned down a twisting road and finally came up on a all glass house. It was beautifully crafted. There were wood paneling, much like Aro's office, around the glass walls and windows. They had to have smelled me because one of them came to the door.

A male. He was broad and strong, looking like a bear. He wore a white shirt and some torn jeans at the knees. He looked at me quizzical and nervous, but I continued out of my car. Maybe they knew I was Volturi and nervous? I stepped out of the car and pushed the keys to my Audi in my pocket as I walked up the steps to the door. Before I could even say hello, the bear looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Edward?"

I froze. Nervous. Fearful. Eager. How did a Cullen, I presumed, know _me_? I took another step and the bear took one back. He repeated my name and nodded, "Yes, hello?" My voice held nothing but authority. His scared face turned into a smile, "Edward! It's me! Emmett."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I don't-" Then a blonde haired man, who looked like the oldest stepped through. His eyes were wise and old, much like Aro's. Many thoughts went through my head, making me stagger back. "Uh, Car-" I winced, "Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook his head, walking closer to me. He took in my attire and the condition of my eyes and smiled, "Yes, I am Carlisle." I brought my hand out, still trying to ignore the voices in my head to shake his, in which he accepted.

After I shook his head, he nodded back to the bear named Emmett and closed the door. "Edward, may I ask what Volturi wants with us?" His tone was so polite, yet so cautious.

"Aro wanted me to check up on your agreement with Volturi," I repeated as my father had told me. Carlisle seemed to think about this for a long while. He began to speak, but I was unable to pay attention. That smell. It filled my nostrils and had me looking toward the window where I saw the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life. She had deep golden eyes and dark brown hair that curled at her face.

Her skin was creamy pale and looked to be smooth. And her lips- My God, her lips were ripe red. I wanted to lick her. I took a step toward the glass, but then noticed her face. She was sad. Terrified. What? Why was this creature so sad? I instantly wanted to help her, comfort her. Carlisle was still talking, but I interuptted, "Carlisle, I'm sorry to interupt, but why is she so sad?"

Carlisle looked over to the window and then looked at me, and then to her. His eyes smiled, but his face held, "That's Isabella. She's..having a rough day." I tried to focus on her thoughts, but..nothing. Silence. Shaking my head, I turned to see Carlisle staring at me. "What?" I barked, rudely.

"Nothing. I am sorry, I did not mean to stare," he replied and held his hand out to the door, "Are you staying?"

I nodded, "Uh, yes. Aro wished me to stay for a few days."

"Of course. I shall get a room ready for you," said Carlisle as he walked to the door and opened it. "Please, give me a moment with my family as you get your things." I took a step backward, looking to the window where the woman was, but she was gone.

Nodding to Carlisle, I turned around and walked to the car, grabbing my bags and phone, then locked my car. As I walked back to the door, I felt..I couldn't place it. Scared? Nervous? No. Exicited? Eager? No. Confused..Maybe. I didn't know. But whatever it was, I had to face it when I went to the door.

* * *

_AH! Phew. I finished the first chapter. Yes..not long, but it will get longer in time. -cough-that'swhatshesaid-endcough- I'm exicted to see what everyone will think of it. Soon, I will be posting playlists for these chapters. _

_Reviews are like Naked Robert Pattinsons :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I AM NOT SM. And she created the world of Edward and Bella, not me. I am merely a writer smooching off her greatness. :)

_Playlist: You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift, Breathe - Taylor Swift (feat Colbie Caillat), Let Me Sign - Robert Pattinson, Collide - Howie Day, See You Again - Miley Cyrus, and Paranoid - Jonas Brothers_

_BPOV _

**Forks, Washington**

The last 50 years of my life have been hell, literally. I couldn't understand why Edward left. Everyone thought he was dead, but I knew better. Alice wouldn't tell me the truth only that there was a reason, which was bullshit. I growled in anger as I paced my bedroom which used to be Edward's. Nessie and I moved out of the cottage when she was younger. I just- just couldn't do it. I saw him everywhere I went. His crooked smile and his topaz eyes. And his crazy hair. I missed running my fingers through it.

Closing my eyes, I tried to control my thoughts of him. It hurt too much to think of him. I still loved him, so much. "Mom?" said Nessie as she walked into the bedroom and plopped down on my bed. I looked over at her and smiled, pushing my hair from my eyes. She was so beautiful just like her father. There were many unanswered questions about Edward that Nessie continued to ask. I didn't want to tell her that her father had left us. I didn't want to think about it. Edward had made a promise to me.

*****FLASHBACK 50 YEARS AGO*****

_Edward laced his fingers in mine, squeezing my hand delicately but enough to know that he was still there. I closed my eyes and let the sun soak my skin for the first time in a long time. Being a vampire was nice, but I missed the sun. The meadow's grass was still damp from the rain a couple hours ago. The water soaked into my back and felt warm against my skin. "Bella?" his musical voice broke my sun soaked silence. _

_I sat up and looked over to him as he laid on the grass, his eye brows furrowed carefully. I leaned over him and rested my cheek on his chest, looking up at him. He'd never looked so beautiful than he did that moment. "Yes Edward?" _

_Then something changed. His body tensed as he sat up and looked over to the edge of the trees. I thought someone was there and could see our skin in the light. I thought we had been caught, but nothing happened. Edward looked away from the edge of the woods and back to me. His eyes were sad which made my stomach uneasy. I grabbed his hand in desperation for him to stop looking at me like that, lacing my fingers between his. His stone cold grip on my hand loosened and dropped to the floor of the meadow._

_That was when I knew._

_I knew that he was leaving._

_I knew that he didn't love me anymore._

_He promised he wouldn't leave me again._

_I would die._

_"Bella," he began, his voice so cold, like the day he left me in the forest when I was human. I shook my head and closed my eyes, turning my side to his. I couldn't look at him. Something was up and he wouldn't let me help him. "I need to tell you something," he continued, but his words were muffled in my brain._

_How could he leave me? We had a family- a baby girl. HIS baby girl. Edward loved Nessie so much. How could he leave her? "I have to leave Bella and I am not coming back," he said and then stood up. I opened my eyes, wishing for once I could cry once more. _

_Standing up, I walked over to him and cupped his face. His eyes drooped, ashamed. "Edward, what's going on? Tell me the truth. I can-" "There's nothing to tell," he murmured. I shook my head violently, "Yes! Yes there is! Just tell me what it is! I can help, Edward! Please..don't leave me." He closed his eyes then and placed his hands on each of my wrists, tracing small circles with his thumbs on my skin. _

_"Bella-" "Please Edward. Just talk to me," I begged once more. I needed him like a human needed air to live. Edward was my life. His head shot up and looked over to the edge once more. A low growl erupted in his chest, but then stopped. He looked at me, his face now composed, "No Bella. I have to leave." _

_I took a step back and looked down, begging him not to say what I knew was coming next. Please don't say it Edward. But then he did. _

_"It will be as if I never existed," he whispered and kissed my forehead like before, then turned and walked to the edge of the woods. _

_I was alone._

_Edward_

_was _

_gone...._

_

* * *

_

Thinking of that day was one of the hardest days of my life. I remembered seeing Edward's back to me twice in my life. And this time, he never came back. Emmett thought he went to Volterra and asked for the Volturi to kill him again, but this time they succeeded. I asked them to take me there once more to see for myself, but they refused knowing it was a bad idea.

"Yes, honey?" I whispered as I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to Nessie. She smiled to me and rested her head against my shoulder. She was still aged at 16 just like Jake, her boyfriend. Well, soon to be fiance. It was weird, but not at the same time that Jake was going to marry my daughter. Jake will and always will be my best friend. He had been there both times Edward had left, only worrying me of what he would tell Nessie of her father. I prayed that he would keep his mouth shut. I didn't want Nessie to think Edward was a bad person, because he wasn't. I still loved him.

"When are we going to the spa?" she asked with a small goofy smile. I shrugged, "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask your aunts. It was their idea." Nessie smiled and kissed my cheek, before standing up and walking to the door. Down the hall, I could hear Nessie talking to Alice, "When are we going?"

After that, I stopped listening. I forced myself to lean back and hit my back against the bed. As I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed. Just remembering what Edward and I used to do in this bed made me ache. I wanted him. I missed him. I inhaled deeply and froze. Vampires. No, just one. I stood up and ran down the stairs to Emmett and Jasper, who were both sitting in front of the television playing some racing game.

"Gu-" I began, but then felt wind next to me. Alice. She raced over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her, his eyes widened and then looked at me. What? What was it? "What is it Jas?" I questioned, walking closer to the know dumb struck Emmett who turned off the game. He stood up and forced his large hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked to Jasper.

Jasper composed his face and then looked back at Alice. "It's nothing," he whispered and stood up, placing a hand at the small of Alice's back. They both walked over to the glass window at the end of the house, facing the woods in the back of the house.

"What the hell is up?" asked Emmett as he turned to me, shrugging. I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know. I thought I smelled.."

My voice trailed on as I saw a car rolling to a stop at the foot of our driveway. I looked over my shoulder at Jasper and Alice who were both walking toward me now with the strangest look in their eyes. "What's going on Alice?" I asked.

Alice pixie like face contorted in pain as she looked down and pointed to the glass, "See yourself." I furrowed my brows and then looked out the window. Emmett was gone outside. I could hear his roaring voice, but my eyes wouldn't move from what I saw. Bronze disheveled hair, Adonis body, crooked smile. Edward. My breath caught and my legs wobbled, threating to spill me to the floor. "Oh my God.." I whispered.

Alice ran over to me and placed two hands on my shoulders, "Bella..Bella?" But I couldn't look at her. No. Edward. Oh. My. God. He was alive. Where had he been? Why? Carlisle then stepped outside and was talking to Edward.

But that wasn't the strangest part.

Edward looked over to me, melting me with his eyes. Even though they were red, Edward could still make me melt with the intensity of his eyes. He looked at me in confusion. Did he not know who his wife was? I stared at him, at the changes. He was more toned, if that had been possible. His eyes were the biggest difference. They were feverishly red and threating to kill anyone.

_"Edward, may I ask what Volturi wants with us?" _asked Carlisle as he stood in front of Edward. I had never seen Carlisle more nervous than he did in those moments I saw him with Edward. Volturi? Edward was Volturi? What happened? I wanted to walk to the door and swing it open. I didn't know what I would do. Kiss him. Hug him. Beat the living shit out of him. I was so confused. Jasper came over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

I felt it instantly, and mumbled thanks to him as he pulled me away from the window and to the couch. I sat down, numb. Edward. He was back. Did he come back for me? What happened to him?

Just then Carlisle stepped through the door and looked at us all. "Bella," he began, walking over to me, "I am sorry." I shrugged and stood up from my seat, "Is he Volturi?" My voice was in a frenzy and nervous. Carlisle took a step back and nodded, "Yes, Bella. He is."

My eyes widened along with Emmett's breath intake. "I-I don't understand," I stammered as I walked around the couch and looked at the door. "How?"

"He doesn't remember us. I don't know what Aro did to his memory, but his memory of his life previous of 50 years ago is gone. He has no idea who you are, Bella."

My legs were shaking along my hands. I felt like I was going to faint. Could vampires faint? I, honestly, didn't want to find out. Instead, I found myself stepping back toward the stairs, trying to get away from it all. No. No. Edward. He couldn't forget me. He couldn't forget _us_. It was all that mattered.

The hinges squeaked, telling me that he was coming in and I needed to leave. I couldn't stand in that room and see him, but not be able to touch him. To yell at him. He didn't know me. Before I knew what was happening, I took another step back and began to fall, but something caught me. I closed my eyes, ready to hit the floor, but it never came. Then I smelled it. Smelled him. His cool breath on my face, his strong chest and arm holding me still and against him.

I risked opening my eyes and looking at him. His liquid fire eyes poured into mine as he smiled the crooked smile that would be my death. "Hi," he breathed and pulled me back up to my feet. I tried to loosen myself from his grip, but couldn't. I felt..safe, for the first time in a long time. Edward was back.

He continued to talk as I stared into his eyes, trying to pull myself away. "My name is Edward," he said as he finally let his arms fall from my body. I bit my lip and closed my eyes; this couldn't be happening. I heard the footsteps of someone behind me and turned to see Nessie coming down the stairs. I didn't know what to do. Should I stop her from seeing him? Should I allow it?

"Mom, where are my-" she began and then froze on the stairs, looking at myself and then Edward. She knew his face. I turned and walked up the stairs, pushing my hand against her mouth. "I'll help you find them," I said and then pushed her up the stairs. Her lips were moving under my palm, but I didn't dare allow her to speak until we were alone.

When I reached my room, I closed the door with a slam and then let Nessie free. She was shaking and her voice was quivering. "Who-Is that- Mom?" she began, pacing around the room much as I used to when I was human. I sat on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes, only to see his face and feel his body against mine.

Wetness began to pool between my legs as I remembered what it felt like to feel his strong arms around me, holding me close. I shook my head and stood up, walking over to Nessie and placing two hands on her shoulders. "Listen," I said, waiting for her to shut up. When she did, I took a breath and a step back, sitting back on the edge of the bed. "Yes, he is your father."

Nessie let out a gasp of breath, "My father?" Her voice was louder than I wished, making my eyes widen. She understood and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Mom, what is going on?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "I'm not sure. He doesn't remember us. He didn't know Carlisle, Emmett or myself. God knows what's happened." I couldn't tell her that he was Volturi. I just..couldn't. What if he wanted to know her? And if she was terrified of him, she wouldn't ever know him.

I had to get out of here. I couldn't take the confusion and fear of the situation. Jasper must have read my mind because I suddenly felt very tranquil. I would have to thank him later on for that. Jasper always understood me so well.

I took another deep breath and then stepped over to the door, opening it. "Nessie, I need you to go to your room and I will come get you when we go to the spa, alright?" That was one thing I loved about my daughter, when I told her something, she did it, without questions. She stepped out and into her room down the hall, closing the door behind her. Just then I saw Carlisle and Edward emerge from the stairs. His eyes immediately found mine, sending me in the spiral again.

"Edward, you will be staying in this room," Carlisle said as he opened the door across the hall from mine. His old room. Edward looked away from me and over to Carlisle, nodding. "Yes, Carlisle, I do appreciate this. Aro does as well." He stepped into the room and looked around. Edward then dropped his bag to the floor and walked over to the glass window.

Without my permission, my body walked to the door frame and watched as he admired the view. His back muscles moved so carefully and hard under his shirt, making the pool of arousal even worse. I was sure anyone could smell it. I took a gulp of breath and looked at Carlisle who looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't leave. Not like he wanted me to.

I made a promise. I would help Edward. I had to. I needed him back in my life. Back in his daughter's life. I wouldn't rest, not literally of course, until I got him back. Until he was back in my arms and _knew_ me.

I turned my gaze back to Edward who was now staring at something else. Me. His eyes were trained on mine, stalking me like I was his prey. For once in my life, I wished he would pounce on me.

"Edward, if that is all, I do say good night to you," said Carlisle as he backed out of the room. Edward's eyes never left mine, but he nodded to Carlisle. How could he handle another conversation? I was barely able to stay where I was. Edward's raw sexual tension was eating at me, making me want to move into his room and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name.

I gripped the doorframe, debating if I would say the first words or not. But before I could open my mouth, Edward spoke up, "So you are Isabella?" Finally, I closed my eyes and looked to the floor, nodding. "That's a beautiful name."

I looked up and noticed that he was 3 inches closer to me. I bit my lip and looked at him, "Yes, thank you." He took another step closer which made me unsure if I should take a step back or closer.

"You're welcome," he whispered and then looked at the floor, raking his fingers through his hair. God, I wanted to do that. I licked my lips and set my jaw, "Well, Edward, if you need anything, I'll be over there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"And you, Miss Cullen."

"It's Mrs," I replied, looking at him.

Edward's face fell, "Oh. Well, he is a lucky man."

"I like to think so, yes," I said and then turned on my heel, walking to my bedroom. With the door closed, I fell to the floor. My god. I couldn't stop thinking about pushing him on the bed and tearing his clothing off. I wanted to taste his cock. I missed it. I wanted to feel his hands on my body. My body began to ache from it. I needed something. I needed release somehow. I don't know how in those few seconds of nothing that Edward managed to tear through my resolve and make me wetter than I had been in years. But he did.

I stood up and walked to the bed, laying back on it. Then I closed my eyes and began to think about what I wanted to do to him. I wanted to walk into his bedroom and push him down on the bed, closing the door with my foot. My hand traveled down my stomach and into my jeans, under my underwear. I was so wetter. I plunged to fingers inside of me while rubbing my thumb against my clit. It felt so good.

In my fantasty, I ran my hands down his chest and into his pants. His cock was so hard and ready for me. I unbuttoned his pants as he tore off his shirt and then worked at my shirt, tearing it from my body. Yes. I stood up on the bed over him, my dripping pussy so close to his mouth. "Let me taste it, baby," he whispered, licking his lips. At his request, I sat down and screamed at the feel of his tongue against my clit.

I rubbed myself faster, unable to control my moans and whimpers of pleasure. He was so good. I felt my release so close. I imagined him sucking my clit into his mouth and then biting on it. That did me. I screamed as I curled my fingers inside of me to prolong the orgasm as long as I could ride it. With that, I laid on the bed gasping and panting for air, spent.

_EPOV_

I couldn't help myself. I couldn't step away. I had to keep watching her. Her hands traveled down her stomach and into her pants and panties, plunging two fingers inside of her. I gulped. Oh god. I could smell her arousal from here. I wanted to open the door and take her. Take her like she'd never been taken before. The bed would be broken by the time I would have been done with her.

She whimpered and rubbed herself faster as I felt my dick strain the zipper of my jeans. I needed it. I brought my hand to my dick as I looked around the halls and began stroking myself through my jeans. I imagined it was her small, tight hand. I continued to watch as she came. Her back arched as she rode her orgasm.

Isabella looked so good. I wanted to lick her again. I wanted to bite her and taste her. But she was married? I backed away from the door before she smelled me and stepped into my bedroom across the hall and closed the door behind me. God, I wanted her. Why did I want her? Who the fuck was she? No one. Just a vampire. But why did I feel so drawn to her? Fuck! I hated this. I debated on calling father, but decided against it. He was busy. Instead, I leaned against the wall of glass and listening to my I-Pod, watching the nature in front of me.

* * *

_PHEW! So, yeah. There's Bella's POV. Hope it was okay. :) Jake will be coming in soon....DUN DUN DUN. Fight? Maybe.. -evil laugh insert-_

_MUHAHA._

_Reviews are like Edward spankings._


End file.
